The Girl on the Inside
by LostMuppet
Summary: Ally was result of a royal affair. But no one knows. All y goes by the name Edelweiss and hates it. Her only joy is writing to her birth mother, who lives on the outskirts of the kingdom, and Austin, her mothers stable hand. Will she try to escape the palace and go to the outside, or will she be forced to resign and live a simple life as like her mother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: HEY this is my new story so yeah. Here.**

The drops rolling down my fingertips make my insides tingle with pleasure and rebellion. Gulping the fresh air seeping through the tiny crack in my window makes my lungs tingle with pleasure. I dream of the fresh air filling my lungs the dirt squishing beneath my shoes, and my whole body being covered in the beautiful rain.

My father doesn't let me outside. He believes it is unsafe; the press would be all over me. My father is king of the kingdom I live in. I am the result of affair he had. I was not told this, and didn't even learn of it until my birth mother sent me a letter. I wish I could live with her. She lives a simple life, in a small cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom. It has a beautiful garden and lake. She sent a picture of herself with her stable hand, Austin; he is like a son to her because his parents make him sleep outside so he stays with her most of the time. We always write letters because my dad doesn't allow phone calls.

According to the people on the outside I am an orphan named Edelweiss, even though my name is Ally. My father couldn't risk a background check on me so I have to go by a fake name. He says he took me in when I was left in a basket on his doorstep 16 years ago. He claimed that he has never formally adopted me. The whole lie is really annoying. I can't even tell the stable hands of my _indoor_ stable that my name is not Edelweiss.

The only people who know are me, my dad, my mom, my stepmom, and Austin. I told him because I felt he needed to know. I thought that he was trustworthy enough to not tell anyone my name. I am just glad I have someone I can trust.

I close my slightly open window when my dad knocks on my door. I know his knock,

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Knock,_

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

I cross my room which is apparently is bigger than most of the houses on the outside and open my door.

"Oh, good morning my dear Edelweiss." He says, sweetly.

"Dad I told you to call me All, I do not want to be called Edelweiss any longer."

"Well you have to can't have anyone finding out can we."

"Why does it matter so much to you, I love my mother to much to not see her every day, my birthday is in three days you know what I want I want to visit her and Austin."

"Who's Austin?"

"No one but can I go just this once please I will never ask to go outside again."

"Oh my dear Edelweiss, it is far too dangerous."

"Whatever what did you need."

"Yes your dress fitting for your birthday ball is in one hour."

"Is it at the store?" I ask hopefully

"No my flower, it shall take place here"

"Why"

"To dangerous."

"Ok"

_**Time laps 1 hour**_

"Ok what color would you like it to be this time" says Ruby, my dress maker.

"I want it red and sparkly"

"Your dress was red last year flower" my dad yells from the side of the room

"I like red" I answer

"To boring I think you would be beautiful in sapphire blue"

"I hate blue, can it at least be sky blue"

"No my flower that is to childish for a 16th birthday party"

"Ok sapphire it is than"

"Great I will have it by Thursday" Ruby says

"Whatever" I mumble under my breath

"I heard that" My dad says.

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**AN: Thanks for reading guys I really love people reading my stories. So here is a new chapter so here.**

Today's the day, my sixteenth birthday and my ball. The ball is going on and I am getting changed, I love my dress, it is deep blue, not like I like it and is a ball gown. Then I head to make my grand entrance. I know when to walk through the door when I hear,

"Here she comes the birthday girl, the kingdom sweetheart, Edelweiss"

I walk through the door and everyone claps. I scan the crowd and don't see them. I run over to my dad.

"I asked you to invite mom and Austin"

"Well I don't know who Austin is but we can't have commoners here"

"Well she is still my mother and I don't want to be here without her and Austin."

With that I run to my room.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Go away dad I don't want to talk."

He walks I and sits on the edge of my king sized bed.

"Edelweiss why do you care for someone you has never meet so much"

"One my name is Ally, and two because she is still my mom and I know Galena has been here all my life to act like a mother, she isn't. My mom is and I know that Jack and carol act like my brother and sister, but there not."

"Is that who Austin is, your mom's son"

"NO his stable hand, but he is like her son, his parents make him sleep outside in the barn at his house so sometime my mother lets him sleep in her cottage with her, he is my only friend."

"You have Carol and Dennis out in the stable. They are our stable hands and your friends"

"No a friend knows your actual name, not some fake one you need to have to cover up your dads affair."

"Wait are telling me that you told Austin your real name"

"Yes I did"

"How"

"I write letters to mom as you know"

"Yes"

"I always put in a letter to Austin, and when mom writes to me he puts one in for me."

"Ok we will talk about this later, now out to your party. Lord Jean Clark wants a dance"

"No way not that loser is a dweeb"

"To bad you will marry him when you turn 18"

"WHAT"

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"YES"

"Oh well I kind of promised him to you when you were a baby"

"You can't do that"

"Of course I can"

That is when it hits me, I have to run away. I have thought about it before and now I know I have to. My dad leaves me alone to contain myself and tells me to come back before an hour is up. I start my plan. But I am going to need some help, from nobody but Austin.

I start my newest letter.

_Dear Austin,_

_I am writing this to you to tell you my plan, but I will need your help. I have just found out that my dad promised my hand to lord stuffy pants himself Lord Jean Clark. I need to leave, and soon. I have only two more years to do this. I want to live with my mother. I told my dad to invite you and mom to my sweet sixteen birthday party today; I have only an hour to explain my whole plan to you so here it goes. _

_I will ask my dad to visit you and when he says no I will ask him to have you guy's visits. I will threaten to leave so he has no choice but to have you visit. Now that you will be here I will tell you the rest of the plan here, or if plans change by another letter. I will see you soon my hour is almost up, the hour my dad gave me to get back to my super horrible bum party. I hate everybody there. Now got to go hid from Lord stuffy pants see you soon._

_ Love,_

_ Ally_

I kiss the letter with my cherry lip gloss like I always do and then put it in an envelope.

I then leave and slip back into my party.

"Hey" I hear from behind me

"Hey Jean Clark"

"I was promised a dance"

"Mot by me by my father not goes away you can dance with him"

"You can't do this we are to be married"

"Yeah and I thought that you could use this." He pulls out a ring it has a simple gold band with a huge diamond

"I don't want it"

"Yeah but you have to I don't want anyone to think you are single"

"Who, who do I see during the day that would be interested in me"

"Edelweiss anyone who sees your beauty"

"What beauty "

He slides the ring onto my finger and I run to my room

I hear my father's knock but I ignore it and go to my door and lock it. I run out the other door in my room that leads to a secret passageway that leads to the kitchen. When I get there I run my hands over the phone. I have taken Austin's letter that he wrote my mother's phone number on and I pick up the phone and dial his number

It rings twice and a woman picks up

"Mom" I say

"Ally"

"Yeah"

"Oh my sweet Ally how great it is to hear your voice"

"Yours to mom"

"What is wrong why your dad allowed this call, how did you get the number"

"Nothing's wrong, he doesn't know he is at my party, and Austin gave it to me in one of his letters"

"Oh great how have you been"

"Distressed, how about you"

"What why"

"I just found out that dad promised my hands to Jean Clark when I was a baby, and I need Austins help"

"He is outside I will get him"

"Thanks mom"

"Hello, I hear"

"Austin, its ally"

"Ally is that really you"

"Yes I need your help"

"Anything"

"Here is the plan" I tell him the plan

"Ok" He says

"See you soon"

**AN: There is the second chapter if you guys want to shoot me a comment about what you want to happen in the upcoming chapters that would be great. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey nice to see a review so I decided to be nice and post another chapter. 3 in basically one day crazy right. I don't know here you go so just read.**

After I hang up the phone I run to my room take off my room and head back to my party. I see Jean Clark leaving and I sigh, very happy. I go back and have a little fun before the night ends. When the night ends I head to back.

That night I have the strangest dream. I dream that Austin and I get married and live together forever very happy. I wake up with a shock the next day. I get dressed and then head down through the passageway to the kitchen. My father and Galena are strangely sitting down to breakfast. I take my usual place between Jack and Carol and everyone is staring at me.

"I like it when you guys stair at me like that" I say sarcastically

"Honey we need to talk." Galena says

"I don't think we do" I say

"Where is your ring" My father asks

"In my room, I will not wear it."

"Edelweiss, what do you have against the boy."

"First my name is Ally, not Edelweiss, and second he is annoying, much too grabby- handy, and he is just plain boring."

"Honey I think that you have to calm down, this is your life and you need to accept it."

"So I guess that he will have to move here and I will forever be stuck in this place because I can't even leave, are you going to build a church here so I won't have to leave to go to the church to, is my dress going to be something you like and not me, because that is how my life is turning out so far and I can't deal with it much longer with a fake identity, fake family and fake life." Everyone stares at me shocked because I don't usually blow up like that.

"Calm down what can I do to calm you down" My father pleads

"I want to visit mom" I say sternly

"No that just can't happen"

"Well I want it to see her and Austin, the people who understand me, who love me more than anyone in this family ever can, can they at least be brought here"

"I can see if that can be arranged"

I jump up into my father's arms "Thank you Thank You Thank you"

"Ok"

**Austin's POV: (Finally right)**

I just finish reading the last letter I got from Ally. I can't believe her father built a hospital on the palace let alone made her use it. This affair thing has gone too far. I think she should run away, come here and live with us. Her and me we could live in a little house with our own garden and never ever be unhappy again, wait did I just say that.

I am sitting in a pile of straw with daisy, Ally's mothers cat curled on my lap as I read the letter when I hear her yell for me that there is someone on the phone for me. Probably my parents, making me come home. Ally's mom was standing with the phone in her hand smiling like an idiot and I pick up the phone,

"Hello" I say

"Hey Austin it's Ally"

I freeze it can't be I look over to Ally's mom and she nods, like she knows what I am thinking.

"Ally is that really you"

She tells me a plan she has, to run away and I love her, I mean it, you know, the plan, yeah. I can't wait to see her.

**Time Skip**

Ally's mom got a card in the mail, I and she were invited to the palace to see who they call, Princess Edelweiss, I completely forgot the fact that she was a princess, wow that is so weird. In one and a half weeks I will get to see her.

**Thanks I will most likely update in like 3 hours, I have way to much free time.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Girl on the Inside Chapter 4

**AN: hey this is chapter 4, just read.**

**I do not own Austin and Ally**

**This chapter will take place one and a halve weeks later, Austin and Ally's mom's visit.**

Today is the day, the day I visit my Ally, wait what, not my Ally, I didn't say that. Whatever I can't wait to see her, to see what she looks like to hug her. I better not hug her because I may never let her go. The carriage has just arrived and I helped Ally's mom into it, then I hopped into it myself. I never expected them to send a horse drawn carriage to pick us up; it looks like the carriage in Cinderella. I can't wait to see her and I 0grab Ally's moms hand, she squeezes my hand just as hard as I squeeze her's, and she leans in and whispers in my ear,

"You should tell Ally you love her today, I know you do, and she needs someone to love her."

I freeze, how did she know about my tiny, little crush on Ally, I can't keep it in anymore, so I will just admit it to myself, I love her, she means everything to me, the only thing I have to look forward to.

"How did you know I love Ally?" I ask.

"Have you ever looked at yourself while you read her letters, you have a look as if nothing else is happening, nothing is troubling you, your parents don't exist, you look like you do while you are singing, and you love singing."

"When do you hear me sing?"

"Every day, you sing that little song, what did you call it, Can't Do it Without You, the one you wrote in your journal that you wrote for Ally."

"You read my journal?"

"You leave it in your pillow, an obvious spot, and I have a naturally nosy nature."

"Ally said the same thing when she read her father's letter that said that she was your, her first letter, I always carry that letter, I love that letter."

"Well pull it out and read it to me." I pull out the letter I always keep in my pocket.

Dear Austin,

My mother says that you would be a good person to write to, because you are lonely, so here you go, a friend. I have recently found out that my mother is my mother, when I found a note from my mother that told him that she wants to see me. I have a very nosy nature. So I want to know all about you. I think we are going to be great friends.

Love,

Ally. (Or edelweiss to the kingdom)

"I love that letter. Then we arrive. I look at the castle, it is huge. Maybe one hundred times the size of Ally's mom's cottage.

"Get out" A foot man says.

We climb out of the carriage and a man leads u into the castle.

"We will summon Princess Edelweiss" a man says.

A door opens and the most beautiful girl steps out.

""MOM AUSTIN" She yells, I know that this is ally.

"Al- Edelweiss" We yell.

I run and huge he with a huge force and she returns it with the same force. I missed so much of her after these years.

"I missed you Ally" I whisper in her ear.

"Same here Austin" She says.

She lets go and hugs her mother.

"Austin come here." She says and leads me away. We walk into a huge room, which I presume to be her bedroom.

"Austin I have never been so happy to see someone in my life." Ally says.

"Me either," I envelope her in another hug.

"Now I need to talk to you about my escape plan. I am going ot leave tonight."

"What, tonight."

"Yes my father said I had to marry Jean Clark in two days, so I need to leave tonight."

"Ok but I will meet you tonight in the middle of the garden outside to meet you, because I am guessing that you don't know how to get there." I say.

"Thank you."

Then we go silent, she leans her head on my shoulder.

"What is it like on the outside?"

"Well it is summer so everything is green and warm and beautiful. The flowers are in bloom and you can ride a horse anywhere." I say.

"It must be nice; I have missed 16 years of my life of being outside because of one stupid mistake by my dad."

"Hey if he hadn't made that mistake I wouldn't have you." I freeze when I relied what I had just said.

"And I wouldn't have you." She says.

I look at her as she picks her head off my shoulder. We stair at each other for about ten seconds then I lean in and so does she, our lips meet and sparks ignite my body, but then all too soon, we pull away.

"All I know I barely know you, but I think, no I know, I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

The Girl on the Inside Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so that chapter I felt was a little rushed, Ally and Austin kissed and she kind of abandoned her mother, but whatever, so here is that night, right before Ally is going to meet Austin.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

I pack up minimal things, just some shorts I have that my father doesn't let me wear, a couple pairs of shoes and a t-shirt. I figure a couple of my skirts and dresses will work also. I put those in my little red bag and then a picture of my father, though I don't know why I will see him in a day, there is no way he will let me stay. Then it is 5 to 12, I must leave.

First I pull back the board my dad put on my window, pulling on the crack I use to stick my fingers out when it rains. Then I break them, and then I open the window.

I take the blow darts my dad gave me in case of emergency and blew them at the guards outside, one by one, hitting them all.

I then climb out the window and climb down the wall, using broken stones as a guide.

Then I reach the ground, I look around and marvel at the beautifulness that is the outside world. I can't see a lot of it, because it is pitch black, but the fresh air I breathe makes me never want to go outside again.

I find my way to the garden we have outback. We also have one inside, but this one is prettier.

"Austin!" I call out.

"Ally, over here." He whispers back.

"Austin, this is so amazing!" I yell as he picks me up and spins me around, I may sound cliché here, but he is one of the most muscular people I have ever met.

"We have to go; time to go home, your real home." He says.

As we start to walk hand in hand, I look back, my father says that Queen is my destiny, but I know that technically, because to the kingdom, I am not royal born, I cannot inherit the crown. Now I realize that my destiny is in no castle with someone I don't like, ruling a kingdom, but here with my mother and Austin, kids in a little cottage on the outskirts, only seen by people we really care about.

'Austin is it ok for me to be honest."

"Of course." He says back with a genuine smile.

"I will be collected tomorrow, probably noon, my father will never let me stay and this is the first place he would look."

"Well, who cares, we will try again, and again, until him revises that you don't want to live a fake life." He says, I am relieved that he cares about me enough to keep me. Then we arrive at my mother's cottage.

Her house is small, from the outside I can tell it is probably 4 rooms, and has a garden, probably bigger than the house out back, a small stable, and the lake. The lake starches for what seems like miles, a glissining hole of water that only nature's biggest force can create.

"Mrs. Resin, Ally is here." Austin calls out to my mother.

"Ally, you are here, I'm so happy, I am sorry it is not as big as you're used to, but it is just right for me." My mother explains.

"No mom, it is beautiful, I love it more than the palace."

"Wonderful." She says.

I Think I might like it here.

**AN: There you go your welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Girl on the Inside- Chapter 6

**OK so I haven't updated in a while, if anyone still cares, I don't think that I'm a good writer, but if you guys are still reading, I guess I can't be a bad as I thought.**

Living in my mom's cottage is better than living in the palace. It is small and perfect, of course I have only been here for six hours, but so far it is awesome.

"Ally, come here I want to show you something." Austin says.

"Ok" I say and he grabs my hands and pulls me after him. We run to the top of a big hill, just big enough on top to fit us both. Then I see it, the first hint of sunlight, wonderful colors spilling around the sky in hues of orange, yellow, pink, and blue.

"Austin, it's beautiful." I say.

"Don't you just love it, but, while you are still here I have something to give you." He says.

"I really do and, what?" I ask, and he pulls out a velvet box, inside is a ring, a silver band with a small, princess cut sapphire.

"Oh Austin, I love it." I say, and he takes it out, and slides it on my right hand ring finger.

"A promise ring." I say.

"Because I promise I will save you, and always be here for you, forever and always." Now I am close to tears.

"It's amazing." I say, and engulf him in a hug, and he kisses my forehead.

"EDELWIESS" I hear and Austin and I spring apart.

"Father… Jean Clark?" I say, "Why are you here?"

"Because you are my fiancé, and you ran away."

"Edelweiss, you know you cannot go outside."

"You can't tell me what to do father." I say.

"What is that on your finger?" Jean Clark asks.

"What is going on here?" My mother says, coming out of her cottage.

"1. Nothing everything is ok mom, and 2 it is a ring, Austin gave it to me."

"Well, get rid of it." Jena Clark says.

"Yeah cause that is so going to happen." I say.

"Yes it is, gaurds." My father says.

"Father you cannot tell me whom to love, I feel the way I feel and I love Austin and I hate Jean Clark."

"You… you love me." Austin says, eyes watering.

"Yes I do, and I will always love you."

"I love you to Ally." He says.

"Really." I say, great now my eyes are watering.

"Sorry to interrupt your love fest, which, is never going to happen, guards seize her." Jean Clark says.

Then the guards take each of my arms and lift me into the carriage, no, this can't happen.

"NO..AUSTIN… NO STOP.. LEAVE ME ALOWN… AUSTIN"

"ALLY… REMEMBER FOREVER AND ALWAYS I WILL LOVE YOU"

"FOREVER…AND ALWAYS… I WILL LOVE YOU TOO" I scream, then sit on the floor of the carriage and cry.

**Again sorry about the month wait.**


End file.
